Revolution Pro Wrestling: Fiction
by TJA-Defaulted21
Summary: Welcome to RPW: Fiction, where elite wrestlers all across the FWM to prove why they are the best of the best. Get ready...FOR A REVOLUTION IN PRO WRESTLING!
1. Roster List/Background Info

i**_Welcome to Revolution Pro Wrestling : Fiction!_**

**_This is a Fictional Wrestling Company created for characters_****_ across all genres of entertainment - Television, video games, books, sports and e.t.c. This chapter contains the male and female part of the roster for RPW : Fiction. Also feel free to Review or PM me if I said or got anything wrong. Seeya at the bottom guys._**

**_Current Male Championships_**:

RPW Fiction World Heavyweight Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Radius Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Section X Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction World Tag Team Championship: VACANT

**_Current Female Championships:_**

RPW Fiction Womens Championship: VACANT

RPW Fiction Womens Tag Team Championship: VACANT

**_Male Ro_****_ster:_**

Megaman.EXE (Megaman Battle Network)

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Nero (Devil May Cry)

Red Savarin (Solatorobo: Red the Hunter)

Alex Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops)

Mephilies the Dark (Sonic the Hegehog)

Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)

Frank Woods ( Call of Duty: Black Ops)

Pewdiepie (Youtube)

Garett Hawke (Dragon Age II)

Arnold Ragudos (OC)

Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS)

Alex Ragudos (OC)

Rex (Dinosaur Kings)

Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays)

Kappa Mikey (Kappa Mikey)

Max (Dinosaur Kings)

Asem Asuno (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE)

Bam Margera (Jackass!)

Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up)

Sidney Crosby (NHL)

Brandon DiCamillo (Jackass!)

Gingka Hagane (Beyblade Metal Saga)

Light Yagami (Death Note)

Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star)

Kendall Knight (Big Time Rush)

Renton Thurston (Eureka Seven)

James Diamond (Big Time Rush)

Arlon Benjamin (APB: Reloaded)

Logan Mitchell (Big Time Rush)

George Beard (The Adventure of Captain Underpants)

Zak Saturday (The Saturday Series)

Harold Hutchins (The Adventure of Captain Underpants)

Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers)

Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Carlos Garcia (Big Time Rush)

Steve (Minecraft)

Frank Archer (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)

Caesar (Xena: Warrior Princess)

Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)

**_Women's Roster:_**

Ryüko Matoi (Kill la Kill)

Alicia Melchiott (Valkria Chronicles)

Carrie White (Carrie)

Marian Hawke (Dragon Age II)

Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)

Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)

Cynthia (Pokemon)

Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers)

Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)

Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)

Saber (Fate/ZERO)

Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!)

Bethany Hawke (Dragon Age II)

Ellie Langford (Dead Space)

Roll.EXE (Megaman: Battle Network)

Flannery (Pokemon)

Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be The Strongest In The World)

Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)

Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest In The World)

Millia Rage (Guilty Gear)

Kyoka Jirou (My Hero Academia)

Nicole Argasen (OC)

Holo (Spice and Wolf)

Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario Vampire)

Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma)

Katie Argasen (OC)

**_Special Events_****:**

RPW No Holds Barred

RPW High Stakes

RPW Road To Thunder

RPW When Thunder Strikes

RPW Summer Sizzler

RPW Uprising

RPW Enter The Dragon

RPW New Territory

RPW Global Wars UK

RPW Christmas Cracker

**_Tag Teams/Stables:_**

C.K.Y - Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillo

Poke - Falls - Mabel Pines and Flannery

Treehouse Comix Inc.- George Beard and Harold Hutchins

The Hawkes - Garett Hawke, Bethany Hawke and Marian Hawke

D-Team - Max and Rex

Sweet Diva - Elena Miyazawa and Sakura Higawara

Armed Vanguards - Frank Woods and Alex Mason

Cute and Dangerous - Nicole and Katie Argasen

Big Time Rush - Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight

Team A.F.K- Arnold and Alex Ragudos

Amestris Military - Frank Archer and Solf J. Kimblee

**_Shows:_**

Thursday Night Live at **THE COCKPIT** \- USA Network

**_Background Info_****_/Other On-Air Personnel_****_:_**

Commentators: Tom 'Syndicate' Cassell (Youtube), John Mitrovic (OC) and Miguel Cassanova (OC)

Backstage Interviewers: Harry 'W2S' Lewis (Youtube) and Will Mckenzie (The Inbetweeners)

RPW: Fiction General Manager: Lance Lewis (OC)

Owner: Andy Quildan

Acronym: RevPro, RPW

Headquarters: Portsmouth, England

**_Oof! I thought I'd never finish this chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to share your thoughts. Hopefully the next chapter'll be a bit longer_** **_than this one was._**

**_I tried to get as much info as possible from RPW itself, though I had to be a bit creative on a few occasions but most of the stuff is from RPW _****_itself._**

**_I will try and make a forum for this but no promises though._**

**_TJA-Defaulted21Out!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Live at THE COCKPIT 1 Pt.1

**_Hey Everyone,_**

**_Hope you enjoy the very first episode of Live at THE COCKPIT. Feel free to tell me if I got/did something wrong or something I can improve on in the reviews. Seeya at the bottom_**

**_Now On With the Warfare!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**('****Lost in the Echo'**) by **Linkin Park**

Multicolored Pyro exploded on the RevTron (Titantron), after which thousands of fans cheered for the first ever RPW: Fiction Live at THE COCKPIT 1 episode.

"**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the FIRST ever episode of RPW Fiction: Live at THE COCKPIT** **1!** Hello again everyone, I'm Tom 'Syndicate' Cassell alongside John Mitrovic and Miguel Cassanova at ringside, and guys, we've got ourselves a fully jam-packed card for tonight"

"You got that right!" John exclaimed. "We are live in Echo Arena in Liverpool, England and like Tom said we have a stacked card for you guys tonight. History will be made as our top 12 elite superstars duke it out over the course of the next few weeks in 1 on 1 matches till our first ever pay-per-view, Summer Sizzler, where we will crown our first ever RPW: Fiction World Heavyweight Champion will be crowned".

"What's with all the chit-chat?", Miguel questioned. "Let's get right into the action!".

In the ring, the anonymous ring announcer was getting ready to do just that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first ever RPW: Fiction match is the for a spot in the Fatal 4-Way RPW: Fiction World Heavyweight match at Summer Sizzler and is scheduled for one fall!" he said.

CROWD: ONE-FALL!

**("Here to Show the World" by Downstait)**

The lighting turns light blue as **MEGAMAN.EXE** walks out onto the stage. He throws his arms out a lá AJ Styles to a mixed reaction from the crowd as the light blue pyro raining down around him as he walks down to the ring and slides in and goes to his corner...but not before posing for the crowd once more.

"Introducing first, hailing from Cyberspace, he is 'The Nav-

The announcer gets a interrupted by Megaman.Exe, who whispers in his ear to correct him about something.

Nodding, he then says, "Introducing first, hailing from Cyberspace, he is 'The X-Ecuter' Megaman.Exe!"

"A bit of a nickname change from Exe" said Tom.

"A former World champion in Animated, also wrestles in WND and star of the Megaman: Battle Network subfranchise" said Miguel

"Old News", Josh states. "We should be focusing on the future, not dwelling on the past".

**("Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva)**

Boos echoed across the arena as **SIDNEY CROSBY** walked down the entrance ramp with a smug grin on his face although slowly as he took his time while taunting the crowd before sliding in the ring and going to his corner

"Introducing his opponent, hailing from Cole Harbour, Nova Scotia, Sidney Crosby!"

"Now this is the future right here!", John exclaimed. "This is a future world champ, no doubt about it".

"He is a rising star", said Tom. "Also a member of the Sports Authority which is a dominant stable in their own right".

"But can he prove why he is a 'Rising Star' here tonight?", Miguel questions. " Or will he crack under the pressure tonight?".

"I have faith that not only will he defeat this Megaman wannabe", says Mitrovic. "He will go on and win the whole tournament".

The official then checks both wrestlers for any foreign objects...though he takes a little more time with Crosby and then, calls for the bell.

"Here we go!", says Cassell. "The first ever RPW: Fiction match is underway!".

EXE and Crosby start out the match circling each other, before Crosby starts trash talking him about being 'The Worst Megaman Ever' and how he should 'Just forfeit to save himself the embarrasment of humiliation'. This doesn't last long, as EXE responds with a flurry of right hands to the face as he forces the NHL star into the corner. He gets around 3-4 more shots before the ref makes him back up. He does so...then runs back for an Avalan- NOBODY HOME as Crosby moves out of the way at the last second.

"Nobody Home!", exclaims Miguel.

Crosby then goes on the offensive mounts EXE and starts hammering away with punches.

"And just like that, Crosby takes control of the match", says Mitrovic.

Crosby picks EXE up and gives him a Forearm Smash to the face. He then tries to Irish Whip EXE who then uses that momentum to Irish Whip Crosby who Leapfrogs over on the rebound...

...but is caught by EXE who tries for an early Data Byte! Crosby elbows his way out, though, and then lifts him in a Fireman's Carry and tries to hit the Slap Shot (G.T.S) but EXE puts his weight down and pushes Crosby away, leaving the two at a stalemate.

"Both competitors seem evenly matched", said Cassell.

"C'mon Crosby you're way better than this", urged Mitrovic.

The two lock up, as with EXE pushing a slightly smaller Crosby into the corner. EXE goes for a Splash-but gets an elbow to the jaw for his troubles. As EXE stumbles out of the corner, Crosby jumps onto the top rope; he yells to the crowd

"ME-GA-STAR!"

...as he dives off the top

...and hits the Penalty Shot (Slingshot Twisting Dropkick) from the top as he goes for the cover!.

1

...

...

2

...

...

EXE kicks out at 2.77!

"Kickout from EXE", said Cassell.

"Keep up the pressure Crosby!", shouts Mitrovic.

Crosby picks EXE up by the head and hits a Snap Powerslam, then jumps up and nails a Knee Drop, causing EXE to a seated position, holding his head in pain. The NHL Star smirks at this before hitting the ropes...

...and into a leg lariat from EXE! Crosby quickly got to his feet, but was dropped with a Snap Suplex! EXE quickly hooks the leg!

1

...

...

2

...

...

Crosby kicks out at 2.1!

"EXE taking control of this match once more", says Miguel.

EXE then picks up Crosby and lifts him for a suplex. Crosby, somehow, lands on his feet and turns EXE around to hit him with a European Uppercut! Not content with that, Crosby then picks EXE up and hits a Running Bulldog!

"A nice combination of moves from 'The Captivating Captain From Cole Harbour, Canada'", Tom quips.

Crosby, however, isn't finished. He poses, earning a chorus of boos from the crowd, before seeing EXE trying to get up and then running the ropes...

...and nails the Flying Cross-Check!

"Now he's finished!", said Mitrovic. "Go for the pin, Crosby!"

Crosby obliges, hooking the leg and smirking all the while!

1

...

...

2

...

...

EXE kicks out at 2.9!

"No he's not John!", says Miguel. "EXE's not done yet!"

"Yeah, he didn't become a former champion for nothing", Tom states.

Crosby, looking annoyed and frustrated with not taking the W yet, goes to the corner and climbs to the top turnbuckle, waiting for EXE to reach a vertical base. Once he does, he dives off, looking for an All Star Press (Shooting Star Press)...

...only to be caught by EXE! Not just that, he lifts the Pittsburg Penguins man on his shoulders...

...and connects with a Powerbomb!

"A desperation powerbomb from EXE to the the incoming Crosby! EXE may have well created an important opening for himself!", says Miguel

Both men get up, albeit slowly as the match starts to take a toll on both of them. EXE throws a right hand, but Crosby blocks and delivers a set of chops to EXE's chest backing him into a corner. He then Irish Whips the stunned Megaman into a corner, following him in to deliver a series of hard elbows to the jaw. Crosby then drags EXE out ot the corner to deliver a Nothern Lights Suplex-_but gets pushed by EXE into the Referee!_

"Ref down!", Tom exclaims. "I repeat we have a ref down!"

EXE then checks on the ref, trying to make sure he was okay as he then put his focus back on the match and on Crosby as he walks right into-**_A Low Blow from Crosby!_**

**_"A lowest of Low Blows from Crosby!", shouts Miguel. "What the actual hell?!"_**

_"But ref didn't see it!", says Mitrovic. "I repeat the referee did not see it!"_

_"But that doesn't make it legal!", says Tom. _

Crosby then lifts and then hits EXE with the Razzle Dazzle DDT! As the crowd were booing all the while.

"Razzle Dazzle DDT Connects!", says John. "It connects!"

Crosby hooks both legs goes for the cover and hooks both legs! As the referee goes for the pin!

"Megaman.Exe, I'm sorry to say this" says John.

1 ( John: But Take...)

...

...

.

2 (John: A Fat...)

...

...

...

**3** (John: L!)

"Because Sidney Crosby is main eventing Summer Sizzler!" states Mitrovic

**(****'Ladies and Gentlemen' by Saliva)**

"The winner of this match, Sidney Crosby!".

The crowd continued to boo as Crosby gets up, the ref raising his hand in victory, smirking in satisfaction before rolling out the ring.

"Sidney Crosby taking the win here tonight", Tom states. "But not without using the dirtiest trick of all, A Low Blow".

"All I have to say is that Crosby saw a situation and took advantage of it", Mitrovic states.

"How the hell is using a goddamn Low Blow taking advantage of a situation?!", Miguel nearly screams.

"Regardless, Crosby is moving on to the next round", said Tom.

By this point Crosby is already walking up the ramp, stopping on the stage briefly to turn around and make the belt motion with his hands before heading to the back.

The camera then pans backstage, as a certain youtuber intro is playing for some reason...

...A reason that becomes clear to everyone when his identity of the interviewer is revealed.

"Hello Everyone!, I'm Harry Lewis but some of you know me as W2S from Youtube," explained the Youtuber. "And my super awesome totally lit guest at this time is...

" ME " a gruff voice finished for him and as the camera moves to his face is revealed to be...RED SAVARIN.

"So, Red", W2S begins. "later tonight, you will be facing Shinji Ikari in the World Championship for a spot in the Fatal 4-Way at our first PPV Summer Sizzler. So...your thoughts?"

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji...You may be cunning and smart but that means nothing when you're going up against ME. I may look like a small fox...or an easy opponent, but all that changes when we're in the ring. Tonight, you're facing a 100% focused RED SAVARIN. I walked into this building with nothing, but I plan on walking out with not only with a WIN but with a guaranteed spot in the MAIN EVENT at Summer Sizzler", he finishes.

"Oh, and Shinji...

..._It's not the size of the dog in the fight,_

_It's about the size of the fight in the dog"._

With that, Red gives the mic back to W2S before taking his leave. "Strong words by The Big Red Caninu...Back to you guys". W2S says simply.

(Commercial Break)

**Part 1 Done**

**_Oof! I'll try to post soon (hopefully)_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
